Data access control systems and methods in computing today typically apply a predefined access control model to data, presenting to computer users data to which they are authorized access, while withholding data to which they are not authorized access. Once an access control model has been defined, changing business requirements often make it necessary to give users access to data to which they are not authorized access according to the existing model, and thus the access control model must be continually redefined as business requirements change. Unfortunately, such redefinitions are typically subject to administrative bureaucracy and therefore lag behind current business requirements. Systems and methods for data access control that allow an existing access control model to meet changing business requirements even before the model is redefined would therefore be advantageous.